Crossed Swords
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: A series of five paragraph BarnWright shorts in the same style as Family Ties. Zacharias Barnham x Phoenix Wright.
1. Kiss The Cook

**KICKIN' AWESOME cover image is a commission that milesphoenix on Tumblr did for me! THANKS! ^)^  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _A/N: I do not own Phoenix Wright, Zacharias Barnham, Maya Fey or anyone else in PLVSPW universe; they belong to CAPCOM and level-5. The plots, however, are mine._  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A NEW SERIES! I've done this in the same style as I do in "Family Ties," taking a peek into the daily life of Zacharias and Phoenix. I LOVE doing "Family Ties" and decided that I also wanted to do one for BarnWright, as well. I will add to it over time.

I called it "Crossed Swords" since there will be some in-court shorts and, while Phoenix doesn't have a literal sword (unlike Zacharias, who does), they still do "cross swords" in court. ^_^ (Thank you to both fujy50 and my husband for their input! ^)^ )

Hope you enjoy! ^_^  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Phoenix cooks dinner and Zacharias appreciates the view.  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _  
_**

 _September 21st_  
 _Phoenix Wright x Zacharias Barnham Residence_  
 _Labyrinthia_  
 _8 P.M._

" _Zacharias_!" Phoenix's voice called out from the kitchen and Zacharias looked up from the book that he had been engrossed in for the past half hour. " _Dinner's almost ready_!"

"I'll be there in a moment, Phoenix!" Zacharias smiled as he finished the newest chapter in his book, putting the leather bookmark that Phoenix had given him as a Christmas gift and closing it with a sigh of satisfaction.

The Inquisitor stood up and walked into the dining room where Phoenix had the table set, nodding appreciatively at how attractive and enticing everything looked. Phoenix came into the room, holding a bubbling pot of homemade stew and Zacharias chuckled as he saw **KISS THE COOK** on the apron he was wearing, a gag gift from Maya last Christmas.

"Don't mind if I do..." Zacharias grinned appreciatively at his lover as Phoenix put the pot on the trivet on the table, chuckling softly. He came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, closing his eyes and nuzzling the back of Phoenix's neck affectionately. "Mmmmm... it smells wonderful..."

Phoenix grinned as he half turned, planting a soft kiss on Zacharias' lips, murmuring appreciatively against his lover's mouth. They parted afterward, turning and walking over to the small round table, sitting down at opposite ends. Phoenix took Zacharias' plate and dished up some of the stew while Zacharias filled his small salad plate with a roll, some salad and pickles, taking the plate from him with a soft smile.


	2. Winter Wonderland

_January 12th_  
 _Phoenix Wright x Zacharias Barnham Residence_  
 _Labyrinthia_  
 _6:45 P.M._

"Zacharias!" Phoenix's voice called out as he walked into the living room, his face breaking out into a smile as he saw his lover sitting on the couch by the fireplace, reading a book. Constantine padded into the room behind him, his tail wagging as he walked over to where his master was, sitting down on the rug adjacent to it, his head tilting slightly to the right.

"Yes?' He looked up from his book, smiling as he saw both his lover and dog standing there, noting that Phoenix was wearing his cream colored trench-coat, blue scarf and mittens and his black winter boots and he briefly wondered what he was up to. He also noticed, with relief, that Constantine seemed much more comfortable with Phoenix's presence as of late; it had been touch and go in the beginning when it was a constant battle between his lover and his dog, the latter wanting to bite him. It seemed that time had worked this out and Zacharias was happy that they had come to some sort of agreement.

"I was going to take Constantine out for his evening walk and I wondered if you would like to join me." He smiled at him and it was then that Zacharias noticed the leash that he held in his hand. "It would be more enjoyable if you were to come." His eyes flickered over to the window, snow falling gently to the ground outside. "I would certainly appreciate your company."

"All right." Zacharias smiled as he closed the book, placing it on the table next to the couch, and stood up, planting a quick buss on Phoenix's mouth before he went into the front hall by the door, grabbing his black trench-coat, mittens, boots and purple scarf with black diamonds.

He dressed quickly while Phoenix snapped lead of the leash to Constantine's collar and both walked outside, closing the door behind them, Constantine frisking in between them. Zacharias reached out, taking Phoenix's hand in his own while he smiled at him, squeezing his hand tenderly, his lover reciprocating the affectionate gesture. They walked hand-in-hand down the snowy steps and down the sidewalk, the snow falling gently to the ground around them, Constantine's happy barks echoing in the stillness.


	3. Homecoming

_Zacharias comes home after a long, hard day only to find that his lover, Phoenix Wright, is not there...  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I couldn't help but laugh at the title of this story! Quite deliberate naughty punnage at its finest! *I might make this into a full fic later on because I really do like the scenario and might want to explore it more fully.*

NSFW

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 _March 16th_  
 _Phoenix Wright x Zacharias Barnham Residence_  
 _Labyrinthia_  
 _9 P.M._

Zacharias sighed as he pulled as he walked in the front door that evening, pulling off his helm, followed by his purple with black diamond patterned coif before closing the door behind him and locking it, putting them on the table by the front door, raking his fingers through his sweaty red locks as he removed his greaves and boots. He tossed them in an untidy heap on the rug underneath the coat rack and unsnapped his green cloak before he hung it up. It had been a hard day and Zacharias was finally glad to see the end of it; he'd been looking forward with eager anticipation to coming home at the end of the work day since Phoenix, his lover, had had the day off and he couldn't wait to greet him once he'd arrived home.

"Phoenix!" Zacharias called out wearily, walking slowly into the front hall of the home that he and his lover, Phoenix Wright, shared and turning left at the corner in the foyer. "I'm home!" He glanced briefly at the stack of mail that lay on the counter on the hallway table and resolved to get to it later; right now all he wanted was to sink into the chair by the fireplace to relax and unwind from the pressures of the day.

It was only after he had reached the living room and practically fallen into the chair by the fireplace that he noticed the eerie silence. He sat up straighter, his head whipping around, his slate-grey eyes narrowing as they darted around the semi-darkened living room, his fingers tightening around the arms of the chair. This _wasn't_ like him. Usually, Phoenix was there, along with Zacharias' dog, Constantine, at the front door waiting to greet him. That neither his lover nor his canine companion were there was enough to set off a klaxxon alarm in his head and was about to rise from his seat when he heard a soft shuffling noise somewhere off to his right.

Zacharias turned his head in the direction in which the sound was coming and his eyes widened at what he saw: Phoenix was standing there, his naked skin glistening in the shadows cast by the crackling fire in the fireplace-how had he not noticed this before?-a large purple ribbon wrapped around his upper torso and continuing in a similar pattern around his waist and his left upper thigh and neatly tied into a large bow on his thigh. He swallowed hard a few times, his face reddening as he realized that Phoenix was naked and this was confirmed when he stepped forward and Zacharias could plainly see that he hadn't a single stitch of clothing on his body save for the purple ribbon wrapped around him.

"Welcome home, Zacharias," he said, his voice a breathy, seductive purr. "Would you like to unwrap your gift?" Phoenix didn't wait for an answer but merely smiled as he walked over to him, putting his hands on his shoulders and leaned down, pressing his mouth against Zacharias'. Zacharias moaned as he sank gratefully into the embrace, not resisting as Phoenix's nimble fingers slowly, seductively traced soft patterns on his breastplate before he took his hand in his own, pulling him to his feet. Phoenix cupped the side of his face tenderly in his right hand, his mouth pressing butterfly kisses against Zacharias' trembling lips all the while divesting him of his clothing, his hands traveling freely on his lover's naked flesh. He didn't resist when Phoenix pulled him into the bedroom, inviting him once again to 'unwrap' his gift which he did, slowly unraveling the ribbon before they tumbled onto the bed, losing themselves in each other.


	4. The Green-Eyed Monster

_January 25th_  
 _Phoenix Wright x Zacharias Barnham Residence_  
 _Living Room_  
 _Labyrinithia_  
 _9 P.M._

Zacharias stood in front of the living room window, his right hand lying on top of the windowsill watching the snow falling in silence. His heart ached as his slate-grey eyes stared out into the darkness, his clenched fist lying by his side and his rigid posture the only outward signs of his disquiet. He and Phoenix had exchanged angry words earlier that morning and he could still hear his lover's rage-filled voice echoing in his ears as he stormed out, slamming the door behind him. He hadn't seen him at all since then; even at work, Phoenix avoided him when he wasn't acting as Defense Counsel and he was at his wit's end as to how to deal with this.

He and Phoenix had been together over nine months at this point and he couldn't think of any other moment that they _hadn't_ been ecstatically happy together but today had been different. Given the way that he had reacted to his close friend, Espella Cantabella's, friendly hug, he couldn't help but wonder if jealousy had been eating him earlier... and why he hadn't told him how he was feeling. There was no reason for Phoenix to be jealous; Espella was a cherished friend and nothing more than that but something apparently had set him off although he was at a loss as to exactly _what._

 _I wish I knew what was bothering you._ Zacharias sighed as he continued to look out into the darkness his heart heavy. _You have nothing to worry about. I love you, Phoenix, and I just wish you would trust me._ He stood there for a few minutes more and started when he felt arms wrap around his waist, gasping softly as he saw Phoenix's strained, unhappy face reflected in the window glass. He could feel his lover's body hitching as he hugged him tightly from behind and Zacharias felt all his irritation and anger slipping away.

"I...I'm... sorry, Zacharias. I... behaved badly and I-" Phoenix paused a moment, his voice thick with tears - "I'm... _sorry_ ." Zacharias patted his hands before he turned around, Phoenix's arms still wrapped around him, cupping his face tenderly in his hands, wiping his tears away with his thumbs.

"It's all right, Phoenix," he said softly, leaning forward and kissing his mouth tenderly. "I love you and you alone; I _don't_ want anyone else." He rested his forehead against Phoenix's. "If something is bothering you, I want you to come to me and tell me." He smiled at him, his left hand sliding from his face, his arm wrapping around him, holding him close. Phoenix nodded before he laid his head on Zacharias' shoulder and his lover held him as he broke down and cried, whispering words of comfort.


	5. For THIS I Went To Law School?

_Inquisitor Zacharias Barnham and his lover, Defense Advocate Phoenix Wright, are currently at trial and Zacharias is having a hard time keeping his mind on the proceedings!  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _  
_**

Some silly, suggestive nonsense based on an BarnWright art piece I saw sometime ago. The title seems to fit the silliness quotient. ^)^

Enjoy! ^)^  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _May 27th  
Courtroom  
Labyrinthia  
3 P.M._

Zacharias Barnham slammed his clenched fist, the gauntlet making a loud BANG when it hit the top of the podium. " **OBJECTION**!" he cried, his accented voice echoing inside the courtroom. "This piece of evidence directly contradicts what the defendant claims to have happened in her testimony!"

The Defense Advocate, Phoenix Wright, slammed his fist on top of the podium in response, his voice ringing out loud and clear. " **OBJECTION**! I have definitive proof that the Prosecution's witness was mistaken in her assumption of _my_ client's guilt!"

On and on they went, Zacharias prosecuting his case with vigor and Phoenix defending his in the same manner. After some time, and many " **OBJECTION** s!" passing between them, Zacharias noticed his mind was beginning to wander somewhat; try as he might, he was having a difficult time pulling his mind back to the trial at hand but he managed to do so... until his slate-grey eyes locked onto Phoenix's face. He swallowed hard as he began to imagine his lover as he was in their private moments together: his skin glistening, his cerulean blue eyes sparkling with mischief and life, his lips, his sweet caresses, his pretty moans and cries as he pleasured him...

 _Oh...my..._ He swallowed again, blushing as these things paraded through his mind and he was VERY glad that he was standing behind a podium at this point in time! He jumped slightly when the Judge interrupted his train of lascivious thought, bringing him back firmly to the present. He started to open his mouth to say something... and then his eyes locked with Phoenix's once again, the same thoughts that had tormented him previously coming back with a vengeance.

"Your Honour, I-" he stuttered, his face brick red with embarrassment as he stared at Phoenix who, with a very puzzled look on his face, looked back at him; he couldn't help but wonder what the trouble was and why he was acting so strangely. Zacharias managed to get through the rest of the trial without incident although he wondered why Phoenix had that peculiar smirk on his face when they walked back home together that evening.


	6. No Rest For The Wicked

_Zacharias Barnham is awakened out of a lovely dream by..._  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inspired by a response to a shipping meme-I requested BarnWright-that karscrash on Tumblr did for me! THANKS! ^)^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _March 15_ _th_ _  
Phoenix Wright x Zacharias Barnham Residence  
Labryinthia  
7 A.M._

Zacharias Barnham was in the middle of a wonderful dream, chuckling softly and murmuring under his breath when he heard the first discordant notes floating in from somewhere close that, to his irritation, woke him. He growled, one slate-grey eye cracking slowly open. _What the-?_ His fuddled mind, still in the dream, was slow to catch on but was soon jolted into being awake by a godawful sound he was hard placed to recognize.

He groaned, his arm slowly stretching out to the other side of the bed where his lover, Phoenix Wright, usually slept. It was empty, which meant… _Oh, for the love of-!_

He groaned again and, lifting his head blearily from the pillow, shouted, " **FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, PHOENIX, PLEASE KEEP IT DOWN! IT'S 7 A.M.!** "

For a few moments, silence reigned and he thought that the subject had been put to bed when, from the bathroom, he heard a defiant response over the noise of the running water: " **YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS, MR. BIG SHOT KNIGHT!** " and the awful caterwauling continued.

 _Why me?!_ Zacharias groaned again before reaching out, grabbing Phoenix's pillow and putting it on top of his head, pulling on the sides, stopping up his ears.


	7. Date Night

_Another BarnWright short based on a character meme that karscrash did for me some time ago with a little twist: instead of Phoenix being the one to plan this Date Night, i had Zacharias do it instead. ^)^ THANKS! ^)^_  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _May 27th_  
 _Phoenix Wright x Zacharias Barnham Residence_  
 _Labyrinthia_  
 _7:30 P.M._

Zacharias checked the table setting with a critical eye, mulling over the décor setting in his mind before deciding to switch the vase of red roses with the napkin holder and then checked it again, nodding in satisfaction. He'd had the day off today which he used to catch up on some long neglected reading and some light household chores and, since they hadn't had a Date Night for quite some time due to their busy work schedules, Zacharias had decided that he would be the one to take the initiative this time and plan one himself. He knew that this would be a surprise-a welcome one, he had no doubt-to his lover since it was Phoenix who usually planned their date nights; he also knew that Phoenix would be tired when he arrived home-and therefore a night out on the town in Labyrinthia was not something that he would be looking forward to or something he'd want to do given how busy the past few months had been-so he'd decided to surprise him with a home cooked meal and a relaxing movie, with popcorn and bottles of Coke, on the tv after dinner and plenty of cuddling.

He glanced at the clock in the kitchen. It was 7:30 P.M. _It won't be long now,_ he thought to himself, switching a fork and a spoon on the neatly folded napkins that lay beside each plate, _he should be home within_ _the next ten minutes or so which should be enough time to make sure that everything is ready._ He hummed a happy tune as he flew around the kitchen, washing pots and pans that he had used to make the meal and racing over to the oven to turn it off and take out the baked chicken breasts, his slate-grey eyes half closing in pleasure at the wonderful scent of seasoning salt and herbs wafted in the air.

He'd just placed the chicken on a platter and set it down on the table when he heard Constantine, his dog, bark; looking out of the window, he could see Phoenix's weary figure walking slowly up the sidewalk that lead to the front door. He couldn't help repressing a smile as he hurriedly took off the _Kiss The Cook_ apron he'd been wearing and rushed over to the door just as he heard the lock open with a clicking sound, and the door opening.

"Welcome home, Phoenix," he said softly, Phoenix's cerulean blue eyes opening wide with surprise, a tired smile spreading over his face as he walked over to him, planting a tender kiss on his mouth. "Dinner's ready and on the table." Zacharias helped him take his coat off, took his briefcase from him, placing them down on the chair that lay in the front hall next to the door. Phoenix went into the bathroom to wash up and walked into the dining room where his eyes widened at the spread on the table.

"Zacharias, I-" he began but then stopped, his eyes misting. Zacharias merely smiled, taking his hand and leading him to the table and bidding him to sit down; once he had, he served Phoenix's meal himself before he got his own meal, both men thoroughly enjoying it as they talked and laughed about a hundred different things. Phoenix visibly relaxed and snuggled close to his lover on the couch, Zacharias' fingers tenderly running through Phoenix's salt-and-pepper locks as they watched the movie and ate popcorn. Phoenix's eyes shone and Zacharias' heart began to beat faster as he lifted up his head, planting a tender kiss on Zacharias' mouth that was warmly returned before they stood up, turned off the DVD player and slipped off to the bedroom and tumbling into bed, making a sweet music all of their own.


	8. Relaxation

_A/N: This short inspired by a BarnWright fanart I saw awhile ago of Phoenix and Zacharias soaking in a bathtub together. (I think that I have that piece on my BarnWright blog on Tumblr.)*I'm basing the bathing room in this ficlet on descrips given in my fic, "With All Of My Heart." Enjoy! ^()^*  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _  
_**

 _March 22_ _nd_ _  
Phoenix Wright x Zacharias Barnham's Residence  
Bathing Room  
8 P.M.  
_  
Zacharias Barnham leaned over the large, circular bathtub, his slim fingers slowly drawing over the smooth surface, leaving ripples in its wake, thin tendrils of steam slowly spiraling upward toward the ceiling. He smiled softly as the soft, warm scent of lavender made its presence known and he closed his eyes, breathing it in deeply.

"Is it ready, Zacharias?" the soft voice of his lover, Phoenix Wright, asked as he stood close to him, a look of amusement on his face, his salt-and-pepper hair glistening.

Zacharias looked up, his mouth twitching at the corners as he nodded, withdrawing his hand from the water. "Yes." He handed Phoenix the thick black towel that he had wrapped around his waist; as he took it from him and tossed it to the floor, he couldn't help but be drawn to his lover's solidly built form, an appreciative look on his face that Zacharias didn't fail to notice. He chuckled softly as he stepped into the tub, settling down in the hot water with a soft sigh and closing his eyes.

Phoenix chuckled as he tossed his magenta colored towel on the floor and climbed in, settling down between Zacharias' legs, his back to him. He snuggled up against him and Zacharias smiled as he did so, his wet fingertips trailing languidly over his shoulders, leaving little scented rivulets of water trickling down his skin in its wake.

"Ahhh..." Phoenix sighed in satisfaction as he closed his eyes and leaned back against him. Zacharias chuckled softly as his hands traveled down his sides, his fingers sliding over his stomach and resting there, nuzzling the side of his head affectionately. Phoenix chuckled and they sat in silence as they soaked, feeling the stress of the day slowly sliding away.


	9. The Best Part Of Waking Up

_A/N: My excuse to write some fluffy BarnWright while I work on some BarnWright smut. ^_^_

 _Enjoy! ^)^_

 _I'll probably change things at some point; always room for improvement!_

 _The title is taken from a jingle for Folger's coffee._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _November 15th_  
 _Phoenix Wright x Zacharias Barnham Residence_  
 _Master Bedroom_  
 _Labyrinthia_  
 _6 A.M._

Zacharias Barnham stirred early that rainy autumn morning. He yawned as one eye slowly cracked open before he turned his attention to the window, narrowed eyes trying to penetrate the pitch black darkness outside. He blinked a few times to clear his vision before he lifted himself up slightly on one elbow, narrowing his eyes and looking at the clock radio that sat on the night-table beside the bed, the neon green numbers reading 6:00 A.M. He groaned softly in annoyance, not wishing to wake his lover, Phoenix Wright, who slept peacefully beside him.

A soft smile spread over his face, his irritation at waking up so early on a Saturday morning forgotten as he thought of Sir Blue Knight who lay snuggled up beside him, one naked leg thrown over his, his arm lying across his chest and cuddled up next to his side. It was a comforting feeling, he had to admit, and he couldn't help but smile as he thought of it. Even though it had taken a number of years for them to reach this stage in their relationship, he was happy that it had taken the time it did; both of them were absolutely certain that what they felt for each other was love and they had progressed smoothly from friends to lovers.

 _I'm_ very _lucky to have this beautiful man in my life_ and _in my bed._ He chuckled wickedly to himself, his mind traveling to the _very_ pleasurable exertions of the previous evening _. He is, without a doubt, the perfect man for me._

Phoenix stirred slightly, a soft murmur escaping his lips as he turned over, his arm tightening over Zacharias' chest before he settled once again, a soft snore indicating that he was still deep in sleep.

 _This is definitely the best part of waking up: seeing Phoenix here beside me._ Zacharias chuckled. as he turned his head slightly to the left, planting a tender kiss on Phoenix's cheek. _Sleep well, Phoenix; I love you._ He looked at him once more before he snuggled down underneath the thick black comforter and closed his eyes, thinking of the things they would do once they woke up before he fell fast asleep.


	10. Hello

_A/N: A sombre piece that accurately reflected my mood yesterday.  
Tragedy/AU  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _November 25th  
Breakfast Nook  
Labyrinthia  
2:30 P.M._

Zacharias Barnham sat at the nook's table that afternoon, staring out the picture window that was on the side of the house, watching the wind blow the crisp, curled leaves past the window in silence. A steaming cup of coffee sat before him, his left hand lying stationary on the table, the fingertips of his right lying gently on the mug's curved handle. He sighed as he slowly wrapped his fingers around the handle, pulling it up slowly to his lips, taking a shaky sip before setting it down again with a soft, rattling "click." The clock ticked monotonously in the deafening silence and Zacharias was once again reminded of an old adage he had heard many years earlier: _Time waits for no man._

 _How true this is,_ he thought, sighing again as he turned his head to look out of the window, his eyes straying to the path that led into the woods behind the house, his heart constricting as he did so. _I just thought it wouldn't have gone by so fast..._

A soft murmur escaped his lips before he finished his coffee and pushed himself slowly from the table. He stood up, using his mahogany cane to help him stand and walked slowly toward the door. He put on his black trench-coat, red muffler and black gloves and, once he was ready, he opened the door and closed and locked it behind him, shivering as a blast of cold wind knifed through him, his coat swirling about his legs.

He turned his head and looked toward the small hill that, wind softly blowing his white hair about his weathered face. He walked slowly up it, the slate-grey sky sombre, his eyes locked onto the rock that stood there. Once he reached it, his lifted his gloved hand, touching the top of the granite headstone softly, with reverence. He looked at the words that were carved into the stone, a sad smile tugging at the corners of his lips: _Phoenix Wright, Beloved Husband of Zacharias Barnham, 1992-2092, Deeply Loved And Missed_. He leaned down and pressed his lips against the top of the stone, tears pooling in the corners of his slate-grey eyes as he did so.

He stood there in respectful silence, his hand lying on top of the headstone."Hello, Phoenix," he said softly, his voice choked with tears, the wind scattering leaves around him.


	11. Snow Day

_February 15th  
Home of Zacharias & Phoenix Barnham  
Labyrinthia  
8 P.M._

Zacharias stood at the window in the living room, looking out over their fenced in backyard, sipping a cup of coffee while his slate-grey eyes skimmed over the paper he held in his left hand. The snow, which was falling in thick, fat flakes, had started earlier the morning and had steadily picked up as the day progressed and Zacharias used this as an opportunity to get some long overdue work done that he had put off the week before.

He heard a shout and looked up to see his husband, Phoenix, and his dog, Constantine, romping about in the snow. _It appears as if they are having a wonderful time,_ he thought wistfully, lifting the cup to his lips once again, _I wish that I could join them..._

Phoenix had, in fact, invited Zacharias to come and join them in playing outside in the front yard after dinner but he had demurred, saying that he had too much work to do. Phoenix had shrugged but pulled on his winter clothing and opened the front door, an excited Constantine bounding outside, barking excitedly.

He couldn't repress a smile when he saw Constantine leaping in the air, trying to catch the snowballs that Phoenix laughingly tossed him, his entire body wriggling in pure canine happiness. Phoenix looked up at one point, catching his husband's eye before he had a chance to look away and lifted his hand, waving at him to come outside. He was about to refuse when he saw Constantine making puppy angels and the look of pure contentment on the dog's face, and the hopeful expression on Phoenix's, was enough for him to reconsider his decision.

With a smile, Zacharias only hesitated a moment before he drained his coffee, set the cup and paper on top of the table and walked over to the foyer to put on his winter clothing and joined his husband and dog, delighting in both the snowy day and the company of his loved ones.


	12. A Wicked Good View

_A/N: The first finished story I've done since my cancer diagnosis and surgery! Enjoy! ^)^ Now cancer free! ^)^_

NSFW

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _December 15th_  
 _Home of Phoenix Wright & Zacharias Barnham_  
 _Living Room_  
 _Labyrinthia_  
 _9 P.M._

"Phoenix..." Zacharias Barnham's voice was husky as his hand slowly ran over his lover's naked skin, his questing fingertips tracing slow, deliberately enticing patterns, smiling as he felt him quiver and strain at his bonds. He'd been teasing Phoenix in this manner for some time and he was thrilled beyond measure when his lover had responded to his request with enthusiasm for a lovemaking experience that was, to say the least, outside of what they usually did.

Phoenix was stretched out in front of the large picture window in the living room, his wrists bound with black leather strips to each end of the curtain brackets and Phoenix's answering groan sent a tremor of elation, and hot dirty pleasure, through him,. He enjoyed listening to the small, animal grunts following his caresses that was driving his desire hotter, and higher, than than it was before. He couldn't help but grin as a spasm of pleasure flowed through his beloved; Zacharias leaned forward, his lips nibbling on his skin, chuckling softly as he felt Phoenix shudder, his hands clenching as he once again strained at the strips of black leather binding his wrists in a vain attempt to free himself.

"Does that feel good, Phoenix?" His lover smiled against his skin, his tongue slowly dragging over his overheated flesh, his fingers skipping nimbly down his waist until they touched his hard erection. Zacharias blew gently on his skin, his teeth latching onto his skin, sucking hard, groaning as he felt Phoenix respond so deliciously; he nodded quickly before his moans came more thickly than they had before and Zacharias knew that it wouldn't be long.

"AHHH!" Phoenix flinched, a guttural moan torn from deep within his throat, twitching as he felt Zacharias' fingers wrap around him and move slowly up and down. Phoenix groaned, writhed and protested but soon came with a loud scream, Zacharias' teeth biting down, hot white liquid erupting from him to splash on the windowsill. Panting, Phoenix leaned back against Zacharias, who held him tenderly, whispering words of love into his ear.

Candlelight danced over all four walls of the living room, casting a golden sheen on Phoenix's sweaty skin. He lifted his head slowly, his eyes half-closed as he stared out the window into the inky night beyond, the snow falling silently to the ground, a satisfied smile gracing his lips.


End file.
